


Picnics

by 67policebox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Picnic, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67policebox/pseuds/67policebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro had figured he'd surprise Clint with a picnic. He had been trying to think of ways to show he was a good boyfriend one day and it just hit him. So now here he was, in a park, setting it up. God, he was becoming domestic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picnics

Pietro had figured he'd surprise Clint with a picnic. He had been trying to think of ways to show he was a good boyfriend one day and it just hit him. So now here he was, in a park, setting it up. God, he was becoming domestic. But he just wanted to actually be a nice boyfriend for once. Clint was usually the dorky cuddling type. Now it was his turn.  
After about an hour, he laid down on the ground and called Wanda to ask her to tell Clint to come down to the park.  
"Okay, I can tell him that you want to meet him there?" Wanda said on the other side of the phone.  
"Sure, that works. Just don't tell him what I'm planning. Thank you." He said, then they said their goodbyes and he hung up.  
After about 15 minutes, Pietro saw Clint's car pull up and he eagerly jumped up to go greet him. He tried to not let his excitement and nervousness show as he walked over.   
"Hey." Clint said, smiling brightly. "You wanted to meet me here?" Pietro nodded.   
"Yeah, come with me." He said, leading him over to the picnic. Clint laughed and pulled him into a quick kiss when he saw what Pietro did.   
"Aww, thank you. Dork." Pietro smiled.   
"So you like it?" He said quietly, fixing his sleeve out of nervousness. Clint nodded, still smiling.   
"Definitely. I love you."   
"I love you too." Pietro pulled him down on the blanket beside him, curling up against him. Maybe being domestic wasn't so bad.


End file.
